


Chaos Is Overrated

by Achika_pl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika_pl/pseuds/Achika_pl
Summary: Inspired by "The Outcast God" by EndlessStairway. What if Loki DID take Morgan to raise as his priestess?
Comments: 33
Kudos: 198





	Chaos Is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EndlessStairway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Outcast God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012201) by [EndlessStairway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway). 



It soon became clear that the Dark God of Chaos was sorely unfit to deal with one human child.

Morgan was chaos incarnate. She was all over the place, climbed Loki’s throne, raced along the hall or screamed “Hide and seek!!!” and hid behind the pillars. For reasons unknown she took offence when he found her instantly every time. Still, she kept doing this.

She found the ritual chalices and forced him to participate in something called “tea party”. She jumped from the altar steps, three at a time, and insisted that Loki watched her do this (“insisted” meaning “screeched like a banshee whenever he tried to look away”). Not that he had much else to do, but the question was, who was supposed to worship whom? He tried to teach her some prayers, but after half a dozen verses she declared it was bo-o-o-oring and wailed until he showed her some illusions of kittens and bunnies. She was hungry several times a day, but fussed at most of the food he procured for her, and the sight of a freshly slaughtered boar made her scream herself into fits. Finally he procured sweet pastries, which she ate all at once and was disgustingly sick shortly after.

On the third day Loki stormed into Stark’s forge and pushed Morgan forward.  
“I’m changing our deal”, he had to almost shout to be heard over the kid’s happy squeals. “In exchange for my healing spell, I will take this, um...” – he grabbed a nearby box woven of small twigs – “...this lovely set of well-crafted horseshoes. We’re square. I don’t want to see her ever again. Or you. Bye.”

He made a hasty exit and marched fast until he turned around he corner and let out a sigh of relief. He peered into the box.  
“Eight horseshoes? But who would need...”

In the depth of the darkest wood something neighed.


End file.
